


How to Celebrate Your 26th Birthday from A to Z

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 索尔根的生日是3.29，本文时间是3.26比利时对阵塞浦路斯





	How to Celebrate Your 26th Birthday from A to Z

A for ass

这是索尔根推开房门第一眼看到的东西。

 

B for bum

第二眼也是。

 

C for cul

第三眼还是。

 

D for dribble

毕竟，有人趴在你的床上，全身上下只穿着你的球衣，即使你已经和他赤裸相见了25个年头，还是忍不住像惊叹他的过人技术那样惊叹他的屁股。

 

E for excuse

“这是庆祝百场？取胜？你的进球？我的助攻？”索尔根用了不必要的力度踢上门，砰一声，像庆典的礼炮。

嘴上这么说着，其实早有别的猜想。

 

F for fan

“享受生活还需要找理由？”年长的那个声音严肃却扭了扭屁股，“和我在一起每天都是圣诞节。”

 

G for gift

索尔根扑倒在艾登身上，这是个过分熟练的动作，也就比练习定位球的次数少那么一点。小时候他们有分开的房间，但彼此的床就是自己的床。

“嘿，轻一点，不要弄坏你的生日礼物。”

 

H for hypothesis

他的猜想被证实了。

“过两天我们都要回俱乐部，提前的生日快乐，索尔根。”

他依旧趴在哥哥身上，脸颊贴着脸颊，这个句子不仅是骨传导的声响，还是呼出的热气，起伏的肩膀，和用舌尖品尝的最后一个音节。

 

I for interminable

毕竟两小时前刚刚踢完比赛，他们的动作缓慢而充满耐心，让人产生性爱永远不会结束的错觉。

这符合艾登喜欢的那种饗宴，看不到尽头的长桌，数不完的餐盘，玻璃、陶瓷和金属来回碰撞，日光下波尔多红酒颜色清亮。

 

J for juicy

用来形容开胃菜的焗蜗牛，主餐的烧鹅，甜点里的水果，或者，他的屁股。

 

K for kaleidoscope

艾登在球场上总有新的玩法，比如前一场比赛那个凌空做球。

艾登在任何时候都有新的玩法，比如“既然在塞浦路斯就应该试一试标准的地中海体位。”

他把索尔根从床上拎起来，保持着上半身紧密贴合，用双腿夹住他的阴茎。相比体内的肠壁，体外的肌群容易操控许多，缝匠肌的收缩舒展伴随着前后摩擦带来更有冲击力的快感。索尔根的余光瞥见艾登的插花脚站姿，希望未来几场比赛不会看到有人来一脚Rabona传球。

 

L for lobe

他们的头靠在一起，在对方的耳边分享喘息声。

就在索尔根适应了新节奏的时候，艾登开始用舌头和牙齿袭击他的耳垂。突然的湿热与刺痛让索尔根本能地抖了一下，随后夸张的笑又袭击了他的鼓膜。

 

M for more

索尔根把他丢回床上，报以更多的唇齿之礼，像刚冒出牙齿的幼狼品尝第一次狩猎的收获。

提升情趣的T·HAZARD变成了进一步刨开猎物的阻碍。

 

N for naked

“我早就说过会不合身。”

索尔根笑着把自己的球衣从另一个人身上扯下来。

 

O for offensive

他知道比利时已经结束，明天，最迟后天，俱乐部恢复为头号标签。这是本赛季最后一次国际比赛日，之后是最疲惫的一段联赛和最残忍的一段杯赛。

下一场性爱或许要等到夏休，趴在落地窗上，看着晚九点依旧明亮的天际线。

潜意识里，他知道自己留给艾登的肩膀一个三四天才能消失的齿痕，但他不愿意思考占有欲是不是过分幼稚，至少在这个晚上，他理应享有对生日礼物的处置权。

 

P for permanent

“我可以把它纹在这里，如果你想的话。”艾登抬起腰主动迎合体内撞击的频率。

 

Q for question

“你想吗？一个永久的索尔根的标记。”索尔根再次加快了速度。

 

R for reply

“从两岁开始，索尔根一直都是永久的标记。”这个句子讲得断断续续。

 

S for satisfied

幼兽满意自己将猎物肢解到破碎。

 

T for Thorgal

漫画书里，维京人养大的外星男孩一直在为自己的族人寻找居所。

有那么一些时候——比如帮队友搬家，比如去球场的路上看到新的脚手架，比如听说博杜安国王体育场的重修——索尔根会突然思考他和艾登关系的落脚点。

 

U for utopia

伊甸园毫无禁忌，却没有归路。

只好用拆掉血亲、伦理、德行的砖瓦构建现世的乌托邦。

好在高潮的片刻里不会有人怀疑这是空中楼阁。

 

V for vanish

欲望消退睡意涌起，

相拥入眠足以符合多重语境，

情人和兄弟的边界面目模糊，最终在逐渐放缓的呼吸中消失。

 

W for wish

“许个生日愿望吧。” 艾登口齿含混地嘟囔了一句。

 

等我踢到一百场可以吗。

我不愿意做“艾登的弟弟“，所以没有和你一起去里尔。

我希望“阿扎尔”有更多含义，所以离开了伦敦。

但你永远是我最喜欢的那个队友。

 

X for X

艾登用额头蹭了蹭索尔根的下巴，“嗯？”

“其实我已经说过了，你当时没注意。”

“噢，”艾登翻个身平摊在床上，“我讨厌猜谜。”

 

Y for Yes

“但是，”他扭过头盯着那双和自己同样颜色的眼睛，“好的，不管你的生日愿望是什么，我的回答都是好的，没问题。”

 

Z for zzz

晚安

无论明天属于25岁还是26岁，

你都属于艾登·阿扎尔，他也属于你。

END

**Author's Note:**

> Bum 俚语屁股，渣球非常骚地用过这个词  
> Cul 法语屁股，莫名其妙冒出法语是因为 sport/foot 渣球百场专题是一百条对渣球的评价，其中一位法国足球评论员专门赞美了他的屁股……  
> 互换球衣上一篇也写了，世界杯赛后庆祝  
> 每一天都可以是圣诞节来自去年节前Fokus采访  
> 如果没看过空中做球，请见这里：https://www.weibo.com/tv/v/HmdfwmoC3?fid=1034:4352939331093926  
> 长桌来自很久之前HLN十张照片的专题采访  
> 波尔多红酒来自前几天HLN的quiz  
> 根据渣球的传记，Thorgal是索尔根名字的来源，这是比利时的一个漫画人物  
> 三扎的采访里专门说了索尔根当年不去里尔是故意的，他希望靠自己踢出来  
> “我踢到百场之前他不许退役”是霸道总裁索尔根在赛后采访说的（不，没这么夸张（其实正经翻是“我已经和Eden说了，至少要等我踢到100场他才可以不再踢”（好像也很霸道总裁的样子233333
> 
>  
> 
> 29号那天是想写生日贺文来着，但剧情向脑洞A和丧病向脑洞B的草稿一个比一个长，就……以后再说吧（（（  
> 这个是往返德比郡火车上自娱自乐的产物（昨天没写完是因为沉迷欣赏芒太子签的球衣（（（


End file.
